


Sorry for Scaring You

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, M/M, Stargazing, meaning sogo is 25 and tamaki is 22, seriously takes place five years after the start of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: An evening that started out so well was cut short, leaving Sogo worried for his partner's wellbeing.Contains non-explicit discussion of a mature subject.





	Sorry for Scaring You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I decided to take part in an event this year called the i7 Flashbang! And I was partnered with Hydropales for our collab, I recommend you check out her Tumblr at http://hydropales.tumblr.com and her Twitter at http://www.twitter.com/hydropales for more of her amazingly adorable artwork! Please be kind enough to drop her a like or some kind words regarding her art for this fic which can be found here: https://hydropales.tumblr.com/post/180730172817/title-sorry-for-scaring-you-writer
> 
> I have a couple of warnings to offer. First, Sogo and Tamaki are in a romantic relationship so there is a slash warning. There is a non-explicit discussion of a mature subject so I’d like to give a warning for that just to be safe. Finally, there is a potential for OOC moments so I’d like to warn about that too.
> 
> In any case, I do hope you enjoy this!

**_"Tamaki-kun...Tamaki-kun! Someone, call an ambulance! Hurry, he's...! Tamaki-kun, hang in there!"_ **

Sogo sat hunched in the waiting room, hands clenched together as if in prayer and pressed against his forehead. The day had gone so well, it had been a photoshoot for the men of  _MEZZO"_ , and all had been running smoothly. They had been over at the snack table and having a discussion about what they'd planned to do after they'd finished work for the day.

**_"How about we visit the park? I know it will be dark, but you'd like to see the stars, right?"_ **

**_"Sou-chan..."_ **

**_"I'd like to see them too. We could lie in the grass and gaze at them for a while before we return to the dorms."_ **

**_"Really?! We can really do that?!"_ **

**_"Why would I suggest that if we couldn't?"_ **

**_"True. But, what about the weather?"_ **

**_"If it rains, we'll have to reserve it for another night. But...I really would like to lie with you and gaze at the stars."_ **

**_"Yeah. Me too. Hehe, it'd be fun! And I could show ya the different constellations! We could even make our own!"_ **

The weather had been clear, so the pair had made their way to the nearby park, making sure to wear their usual disguises when out in public to avoid catching unwanted attention or causing a ruckus. They had been lying in the grass for two hours, both laughing and smiling as they continued to make their own constellations.

**_Tamaki turned to Sogo, his breath catching in his throat. "Hey, Sou-chan...since nobody's around..."_ **

**_He turned to Tamaki and saw his eyes shining. He wondered what it was Tamaki had seen or felt. He smiled and nodded. It was true, nobody was around so they were safe. He leaned in close and brought their lips together gently._ **

**_"Sou-chan, you're beautiful...the stars are in your eyes and ya look like a fairy with the moonlight shining off ya."_ **

**_He blushed lightly. "Tamaki-kun..."_ **

**_"S-Sorry. Guys shouldn't really call each other beautiful, huh?"_ **

**_"Mm-mm, it's fine. Actually...I'm flattered you think so. I can appreciate you saying it about me."_ **

**_"Sou-chan."_ **

**_Sogo brought their lips together again, gasping as Tamaki deepened the kiss._ **

**_"Hey, Sou-chan..." Tamaki panted after the kiss ended. "I...uh...that is...well..."_ **

**_"Would you like to go elsewhere tonight? We can always call the others so they don't get worried."_ **

**_"Y-Yeah. Um, can we...can we, um...nah, forget it. If I can't even say it, I mustn't be ready. Right?"_ **

**_"Ready? For wh-oh. Oh. Erm, the truth is...I'm not ready to go all the way, but some experimentation should be alright?"_ **

**_"Sou-chan..."_ **

**_"Shall we find a hotel?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

"Osaka Sogo-san?"

Sogo looked up to the owner of the voice. "Nurse, is Tamaki-kun alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "The injuries were superficial, though he will need to rest. We'll keep him in overnight for observation."

He sighed in relief. "May I see him? May I...stay with him tonight?"

She nodded. "We'll make an exception this once after such scary circumstances. Besides...it would be mean to keep the always-getting-along  _MEZZO"_ apart right now."

"Ah-ahhh, yes. Um, thank you very much."

"He should be waking up within the next hour. Follow me, I'll lead you to his room."

***

Sogo thanked the nurse as she left the room, then he turned to the young man in the bed. He held one of his larger hands in his two smaller and leaned forward. "Ahh, thank goodness, Tamaki-kun. Thank goodness you're alright."

He stirred, eyes fluttering open. "Mm? Sou-chan...?"

"I'm here, Tamaki-kun."

He turned to him. "Where...?"

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"We went to the park and started talkin' about goin' to a hotel. It started to rain, right? So we went to catch a taxi."

He nodded. "We found one and had climbed in. We were on the way to the hotel when another vehicle struck ours."

"Are you alright?"

"My neck is a little sore from minor whiplash and I have a bruise from the seatbelt, but I am otherwise alright. It wasn't a serious collision, but you hit your head against the doorframe and fell unconscious. You weren't responding and there was a little blood, but at that moment...at that moment, I feared I was going to...I was going to lose you."

"Sou-chan..."

Sogo held Tamaki's hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingertips one by one. "You'll be in here overnight because it was a head injury and they want to make certain you'll be alright. I'll be here all night too."

"Do the others know?"

"I requested of the attending nurse to contact Manager."

"Ah."

"Tamaki-kun, we were fortunate tonight that it wasn't a serious accident. But, it continued to bother me all night...what if it had been? What if...what if I were to lose someone else I love? If I had lost you, Tamaki-kun, I..."

He slowly sat up, thankful for no dizzy spells as he did so. He wrapped his arms around Sogo. "I worry 'bout it too! I worry 'bout if some crazy fan attacked ya! I worry 'bout if there is an accident at work! But, I try not to let it bother me. If it did, I wouldn't be able to keep from goin' insane from the thought of somethin' happenin' to ya. We're alright. We'll be alright. Even if somethin' happened to me, Mom would send me back here because it's not time. Right?"

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sou-chan...sorry for scarin' ya tonight. Ya can let it out if ya need to."

He trembled as tears leaked from his eyes. "Tamaki-kun...thank goodness...thank goodness...!"

He stroked Sogo's hair. "Yeah. I'm glad we're both alright now, Sou-chan. Hey, when we get outta here, can we...can we watch the stars again? And then go to the hotel?"

His sobs quickly became chuckles. "Mm. I'd like that very much."

"Then...what about tomorrow night? So we can make up for tonight? I wanna know more about ya than I've been able to learn in the five years we've been partners. I wanna know the parts of Sou-chan not even our fans will get to know. The parts that, as your boyfriend, only I can."

"I wish to know likewise of you, Tamaki-kun."

He pulled back from the embrace and kissed under his eyes as if hoping to kiss the tears away. "Then, tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Once more, a huge thanks to my collab partner Hydropales for providing this lovely fanart to accompany my story. https://hydropales.tumblr.com/post/180730172817/title-sorry-for-scaring-you-writer
> 
> Reminder you can find her at http://www.twitter.com/hydropales and http://hydropales.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
